Yang Bisa Kuberikan Untukmu
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Ludwig selama ini hanya bisa menunggu di rumah. Ludwig selama ini hanya bisa melihat kakaknya pulang dan pergi begitu saja. Pergi dengan luka-luka yang belum sembuh dan pulang dengan luka-luka baru. Not really Germancest, possible PruJap if you squint. Mentions of Hitler.


_**Yang Bisa Kuberikan Untukmu**_

**Title: **Yang Bisa Kuberikan Untukmu

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating/Genre:**G/AU, family, tragedy**dan angst? APAKAH INI ANGST?**

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia

**Warnings: **Character's death, Hitler dan kumisnya *plak* umm... kau mungkin menangis

**Character(s):**Germany, Prussia, Japan, Hungary

**Pairing(s): **Sliiiiiiight Germancest

**Comments: **Maaf. Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa membunuh Gil, karakter favorit saya, begitu saja ;_;

**Summary: **_Ludwig selama ini hanya bisa menunggu di rumah. Ludwig selama ini hanya bisa melihat kakaknya pulang dan pergi begitu saja. Pergi dengan luka-luka yang belum sembuh dan pulang dengan luka-luka baru._

Holy Disclaimer:

_I APPARENTLY OWN __**NOTHING BUT THE**__**STORY**_

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to its creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot of) gayness.__I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

"Luudwiig! Kakak pulang!"

Mendengar suara parau itu menggema sampai ke kamarnya, Ludwig segera melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari turun. Ia sempat jatuh terpeleset kertas PR-nya sendiri, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kakaknya sudah pulang. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh hari berperang demi politik ekspansi Jerman pimpinan partai Nazi seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal, Gilbert Beillschmidt kakak Ludwig telah kembali pulang. Tidak lupa sebelum Ludwig benar-benar sampai di beranda depan, ia meraih kotak perban di laci meja telepon. Kakaknya itu pasti masih punya luka kecil di wajahnya yang belum ditutup perban. Gilbert selalu menyisakan satu luka kecil untuknya.

"Kakak! Kakak! Aku sudah beli perban baru dan—" langkah Ludwig terhenti seketika melihat sosok lain yang datang bersama kakaknya. Sosok yang sama sekali bukan dari ras mereka. Mata lelaki bertubuh mungil itu kecil seperti bulan sabit. Rambutnya hitam pekat sewarna lokomotif kereta di stasiun, kulitnya putih gading. Ludwig tahu ia bukan dari ras mereka.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku membawa Kiku ke rumah, ya? Lud, ini Kiku teman kakak dari Jepang. Kiku, ini Ludwig, adikku yang selalu kuceritakan padamu." Ludwig masih memandangi 'teman' kakaknya itu dengan pandangan aneh. Aura yang keluar dari sosoknya terasa begitu asing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ludwig. Aku Kiku. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Kiku begitu mungil, bahkan puncak kepalanya tidak menyentuh dagu kakaknya.

"Kau teman kakak?" masih mendekap kotak perban di dadanya, Ludwig maju untuk menerima uluran tangan Kiku.

"Benar!" Gilbert menyahut. "Kiku ini adalah salah satu tentara yang dikirim kemari untuk membantu pasukan kakak. Kiku adalah satu-satunya dokter yang berani turun langsung ke medan perang." Ludwig yang berusia tujuh tahun tidak mengerti nama perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia merasa seperti ia dan kotak perbannya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi dan ia sedih karenanya.

"Nah, nah! Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Aku akan menggoreng _wurst__1_yang baru kubeli di depan Stasiun Barat! Ayo kita masuk!" Gilbert berseru ceria, mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ludwig yang sebelumnya tersisir rapi.

"Gilbert, biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau duduk saja. Bukankah luka di kakimu belum sembuh benar?" Kiku menarik kopernya ke dalam setelah melepaskan sepatu.

Ludwig tidak lagi bisa mendengar pembicaraan dua pria dewasa itu dari pintu depan. Ia memandangi sepatu hitam milik Kiku yang kotor oleh lumpur. Pikirannya melayang ke sosok kakaknya yang pulang dengan kondisi lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah bukan lagi sebatas sayatan maupun lebam. Ia tahu tangan kiri kakaknya patah. Perban yang membalut kepalanya itu juga bukan untuk menutup luka biasa.

"Jadi, kau harus hafal ini semua. Perkalian dengan satu dan sepuluh adalah yang paling mudah. Pokoknya, semua angka yang dikalikan dengan satu hasilnya pasti angka itu sendiri." Ludwig mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah tahu itu. Ia sengaja pura-pura bertanya supaya kakaknya mendekat. Jari telunjuk Gilbert yang menari-nari di atas buku sekolahnya ia pandangi. Bahkan sampai jarinya pun terluka.

"Kak... tidak sakit?" Ludwig meraih tangan kanan Gilbert dan memeganginya. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap langsung ke mata-mata kakaknya. Gilbert tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak sakit."

"Tangan Kakak yang patah juga tidak sakit?"

"Sempat sakit, tapi setelah pulang dan bertemu denganmu, rasa sakitnya hilang. Oh ya, Bibi Eliza datang untuk merawatmu bukan?"

"Ya. Bibi Eliza tadi pagi datang untuk memasak sarapan. Bibi tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada urusan, begitu katanya."

"Ah, dasar si Liz itu. Masa dia tega meninggalkan adik kecilku sendirian di rumah!"

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Ludwig masih kecil. Buktinya tubuhmu tidak lebih tinggi dari kursi tua ini!"

"Kursinya yang terlalu besar! Aku adalah anak laki-laki paling tinggi di kelas!"

"Hmm... benarkah? Berarti Kakak tidak boleh meremehkanmu lagi."

"Kak, kapan perang akan selesai?"

Cengiran cerah di wajah Gilbert tiba-tiba saja meredup. Perlahan Ludwig memerhatikan bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir kakaknya bergerak turun hingga akhirnya hanya sebuah senyum pahit yang tersisa. Mata Gilbert menerawang ke langit-langit dan ia menghela nafas.

"Kapan ya, kira-kira...?" jawab Gilbert, dan Ludwig merasa kecewa.

"Kuharap perang berhenti. Kuharap Kakak tidak perlu lagi pakai perban. Aku ingin Kakak bekerja di toko roti dan pulang setiap malam. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu dan mengobrol."

Seandainya saja Ludwig mengerti betapa kalimatnya barusan menggetarkan hati Gilbert, mungkin ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Ludwig yang masih bermain dengan jemari kakaknya tidak tahu bahwa pria yang berjarak tiga belas tahun dengannya itu tengah berusaha menahan air matanya dalam diam. Gilbert tidak pernah sekali pun berharap Ludwig maju ke medan perang dan menyaksikan dengan langsung bagaimana peluru-peluru menembus dada teman-temannya, mendengar jerit tangis ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, dan segala macam kesedihan yang ada di luar sana. Jangan, jangan sampai. Makanya, dalam perang selanjutnya ia harus bisa membawa akhir dari kesedihan ini. Gilbert ingin ketika Ludwig tumbuh besar nanti, dunia yang akan menyambutnya adalah dunia yang penuh kedamaian dan kasih sayang. Ia ingin ketika saat itu tiba nanti, langit cerah dan udara menyenangkanlah yang akan menyambut adiknya. Bukannya jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi tank dan prajurit yang berbaris.

Dengan suara yang bergetar, Gilbert tertawa, "Benar! Benar sekali. Kakak akan mengakhiri perang. Perangnya akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Nanti kalau perang sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu terbangun di tengah malam karena suara ledakan. Percayalah pada kakak, Lud. Kakak akan mengakhiri perangnya dan dunia akan jadi lebih baik."

"Aku selalu percaya pada Kakak, kok!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan kakak-beradik itu, Kiku telah berdiri sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Pria Jepang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, meremas sisi-sisi celananya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada perang di dunia ini.

Ludwig senang. Ia senang sekali. Sudah dua minggu kakaknya ada di rumah. Keadaannya juga sudah membaik. Gilbert sudah bisa berlari seperti biasa meskipun tangan kirinya masih butuh dua minggu lagi untuk sembuh total. Ludwig juga sudah mulai menyukai Kiku. Teman kakaknya itu sangat rajin mengganti perban kakaknya dan pandai memasak. Kiku juga ramah dan pintar, ia mengajarkan pada Ludwig beberapa bahasa Jepang dasar dan menceritakan sejarah samurai. Selain itu, baru-baru ini Ludwig senang sekali melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca. Ada sesuatu yang berkelip di dadanya. Gilbert memberinya kalung yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Kalung itu berbandul lambang Nazi yang ada di bendera-bendera yang berkibar di balaikota. Ludwig sangat menyukainya. Keren sekali.

"Haloo semuanya!" Ludwig yang sedang menonton permainan catur antara kakaknya dan Kiku menoleh ke pintu yang memisahkan rumah dengan taman belakang. Di ambang pintu, Bibi Eliza berdiri dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kirinya.

"Oh, hai, Liz! Ada apa kemari?" Gilbert tersenyum pada teman wanitanya itu sementara Kiku sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil.

"Tadi aku mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada yang membukakannya untukku, jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Ada apa aku kemari? Oh, ya ampun! Sudah dua minggu tidak ada kabar dari kalian, kukira Ludwig sudah mati kelaparan atau apa! Aku mengkhawatirkan anak ini~!"

"Bibi Eliza, aku baik-baik saja! Lihat ini! Aku punya kalung yang sama dengan milik kakak! Keren sekali, kan?" Ludwig menunjukkan kalung barunya dengan semangat ke wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Waah, benar! Tapi lebih bagus punyamu karena lebih baru, hahaha." Mendengar itu Ludwig hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju sementara Gilbert menggeram sebal dari kursinya.

"Awas kau Liz!"

"Ah, benar! Aku membawa pai apel. Ludwig, bagaimana kalau kau bantu Bibi memotongnya?"

"Baiklah! Aku masuk dulu ya, Kak, Paman Kiku!"

Ludwig mengekor pada Bibi Eliza dan berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat ke dapur. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menerima pisau roti yang diberikan Bibi Eliza kepadanya. Kemudian Bibi Eliza membuka lemari atas dan mengeluarkan empat piring dan satu set cangkir untuk minum teh. Sambil menunggu air panas mendidih, Ludwig dengan petunjuk Bibi Eliza memotong pai apel menjadi empat potong sama besar.

"Ludwig, siapa paman yang sedang bermain catur dengan Gilbert?" Ludwig yang ditanyai berhenti menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jerman yang diajarkan di sekolah.

"Oh, dia Paman Kiku. Dia dokter dari Jepang yang merawat Kak Gilbert dan tinggal di sini."

"Begitu... lalu bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Tangan kiri kakak yang patah dua minggu lagi baru akan sembuh. Tapi kakak sudah bisa berlari seperti biasa. Kata Paman Kiku kakinya sempat sakit karena terpeleset lumpur. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Tangan Bibi Eliza yang tengah mengaduk teh perlahan melambat mendengarkan penjelasan yang meluncur dari bibir adik temannya itu. "Ludwig senang Gilbert ada di rumah?"

"Tentu saja! Kuharap kakak sudah tidak perlu pergi perang lagi."

Ludwig membalas senyuman Bibi Eliza padanya dan membiarkan wanita itu membelai rambutnya sayang. Semua orang senang kalau kakaknya ada di rumah.

Suara dentuman dari kejauhan membangunkan Ludwig dari tidurnya. Terjadi lagi. Padahal ia mengira setelah kepulangan kakaknya ini, bom-bom akan berhenti di jatuhkan. Ludwig sangat benci suara itu. Ludwig sangat benci pada bom karena Alex, salah satu teman terdekatnya di sekolah kehilangan satu kakinya karena bom yang dijatuhkan tentara Inggris beberapa bulan lalu. Ia benci sekali suara berisik yang dihasilkan pesawat-pesawat tempur yang terbang di langit-langit cerah. Ludwig membenci perang karena banyak hal. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia tidak bisa apa-apa karena Presiden Adolf Hitler sangat antusias dalam rencana-rencana perangnya. Ludwig mengerti meskipun ia masih tujuh tahun, presiden bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dikalahkannya. Ludwig diam-diam juga membenci Hitler. Ludwig benci pada para penguasa yang seenaknya menyuruh kakaknya mempertaruhkan nyawa sementara mereka duduk tenang dan menonton opera.

Ludwig berusaha kembali tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. _Mungkin aku hanya haus_, katanya pada diri sendiri dan memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur. Ia mengendap-endap, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan deritan ketika ia menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya. Kakinya yang tertutup sandal rumah bergerak pelan menyusuri lorong yang remang. Semakin ia mendekati dapur, mulai terdengar suara dua orang yang bercakap-cakap. Ia tahu suara-suara itu adalah milik kakaknya dan Kiku, tapi bahasa yang mereka gunakan bukanlah bahasa Jerman. Ludwig menguping dan berusaha mendengarkan dengan saksama. Kiku dan kakaknya sedang berbincang dengan bahasa Jepang. Alis Ludwig berkerut. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman? Setahu Ludwig Kiku menguasai bahasa Jerman dengan baik. Kenapa mereka berbicara malam-malam begini dan berdua saja? Di dengar dari nada yang mereka gunakan, pembicaraan ini terdengar serius. Dengan mata-mata birunya Ludwig mengintip dan mendapati Kiku dan kakaknya duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sebatang lilin pendek yang diletakkan di tengah meja adalah satu-satunya cahaya di dapur selain sedikit cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai. Setelah beberapa kalimat, sempat Kiku membelalakkan mata kecilnya dan tampak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Gilbert. Kemudian Kiku memukul meja pelan dengan telapak tangannya. Ia terlihat marah, tapi ia tidak memukul Gilbert. Setelah mendengar penjelasan lain lagi dari Gilbert, Kiku malah tampak seperti menyesali sesuatu. Ludwig sebenarnya ingin masuk ke dapur dan menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi ia justru berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 02:00 ketika akhirnya Ludwig bisa kembali tidur.

Ludwig mengira pagi ini ia akan dibangunkan oleh kakaknya, ternyata tidak. Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya di saat matahari sudah agak naik. Seingatnya, hari ini hari Minggu. Mungkin kakaknya membiarkannya bangun agak siang karena itu.

Ludwig juga mengira, ketika ia turun ke bawah ia akan disambut oleh bau wangi _wurst _yang digoreng kakaknya, atau Kiku yang sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel di rak buku. Tapi tidak. Dapur kosong, dan di atas meja makan hanya ada lelehan lilin dari tadi malam.

"Oh, Lud! _Guten Morgen__2__!_" Ludwig menoleh ke kanannya dan mendapati Gilbert yang tengah mengalungkan senapan laras panjang ke tubuhnya. "Maaf, Kakak harus pergi lagi."

"Tapi tangan Kakak belum sembuh!"

"Kakak tahu itu. Tapi pasukan dari Rusia akan segera tiba di sini. Bibi Eliza sudah kutelepon, jadi kau harus menurut padanya, ya?"

"Kakak... kapan akan pulang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tapi Kakak pasti pulang, bukan?"

Gilbert terdiam sebentar. "Begini saja," dengan tangan kanannya yang sehat Gilbert melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya, "Lud simpan ini. Kakak sangat menyukai kalung ini, jadi tidak mungkin Kakak tidak pulang untuk mengambilnya, iya kan?"

Ludwig terdiam. Ia memandangi kalung kakaknya yang sudah usang dan talinya mulai menipis. Untuk beberapa saat Ludwig dan Gilbert hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja Ludwig tidak ingin kakaknya pergi. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia berdiri di beranda untuk melambai pada kakaknya yang akan pergi perang, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin kakaknya pergi. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Kalimat "Kak, kumohon jagan pergi!" tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Gilbert! Pasukan Rusia sudah sampai perbatasan Jerman dengan Polandia. Ayo, kita harus bergegas!" Kiku muncul dari dalam, ia sudah menyandang tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. "Ludwig, baik-baik ya di rumah."

"Nah, Lud, Kakak pergi dulu."

Ludwig menghitung langkah yang diambil kakaknya. Satu, dua, tiga. Delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. Masih belum bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dua puluh delapan, dua puluh sembilan, tiga puluh... tenggorokannya masih seperti dicekik. Seratus delapan, seratus sembilan...

"Kakak! Jangan pergi!"

Tapi Gilbert tidak pernah berbalik untuk kembali.

Ludwig bersandar pada bahu Bibi Eliza yang berguncang. Langit sangat cerah hari itu. Sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya—semuanya hitam kelam. Ludwig hanya diam menatap peti di mana kakaknya terbaring kaku. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam kalung milik pemuda yang sebelumnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Di sampingnya dan Bibi Eliza, Kiku terduduk di kursi roda sambil menatap sendu ke gundukan tanah di depannya.

Kakaknya, Gilbert, telah gugur di medan perang.

Tiga hari setelah hari di mana Ludwig menerima kalung milik kakaknya, seorang utusan datang untuk mengabarkan berita kematian Gilbert. "Sebuah peluru milik pasukan Rusia menembus dada kirinya," adalah kalimat singkat yang disampaikannya dengan nada datar, seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa mengabarkan suatu berita duka kepada keluarga prajurit-prajurit yang telah mati. Ludwig menjatuhkan piring makan siangnya dan Bibi Eliza langsung berlari menghampiri utusan itu. Ludwig tidak ingat apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Yang ia ingat hanyalah suara tangisan Bibi Eliza, dan kekosongan yang memenuhi hati dan kepalanya.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat," Kiku berkata dengan suara pelan. "Ia melindungiku yang sudah tidak mampu berjalan. Ia melakukan tugasnya sampai akhir. Maafkan aku, Ludwig. Maafkan aku."

Ludwig tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menoleh ketika Kiku menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya. Amplop lusuh yang ditujukan padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ludwig menangisi kepergian kakaknya itu.

_Untuk adikku yang paling hebat,_

_Ludwig Beillschmidt_

_Hei, bocah tinggi. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kuharap Eliza memberimu _wurst _dan susu supaya kau tumbuh sehat. Oh ya, aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan Prmu dengan baik._

_Lud, _mein bruder3_, maaf karena aku mengingkari janjiku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengakhiri perang ini untukmu. Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini sekarang, di umurmu yang ketujuh, kau tidak akan mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau membacanya lagi, kuharap apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu dapat kau terima._

_Aku yakin kau juga tahu bahwa perang adalah sesuatu yang jahat. Perang membawa kesedihan, dan hanya itu. Perang tidak mengantarkan kebahagiaan pada kita. Marah dan perang hampir sama. Jadi kuharap kau tidak jadi orang yang pemarah ataupun pendendam. Jangan pula marah dan menyalahkan siapa saja yang ingin kau salahkan atas kepergianku._

_Tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena aku mengingkari janjiku dan aku tidak bisa memberimu yang terbaik sebagai pengganti Papa dan Mama. Tapi percayalah, Lud. Selalu ada akhir bagi semua yang memiliki wujud di dunia ini. Namun ada yang menemui akhir lebih cepat dari yang lain, dan aku adalah salah satunya. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Kuharap aku akan bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa hebat kelak._

_Aku menyayangimu._

_ Berlin, 28 Oktober 1941_

_Gil_

_Gilbert Beillschmidt_

"Kau tahu, Kiku... aku ingin sekali menunjukkan sisi indah dari dunia ini pada Ludwig. Aku ingin menunjukkan jalanan-jalanan ramai yang hidup, dan memperdengarkan nyanyian burung-burung bulbul di taman. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berkeliling dunia ini dan menunjukkan wajah-wajah bahagia semua orang."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan..."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menemaninya, kau pergilah bersama Eliza dan bawa Lud kemana pun ia mau. Apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau pun nanti aku tidak akan bisa menikmati dunia yang damai tanpa peperangan bersamanya, setidaknya aku harus berusaha mewujudkannya dulu demi Ludwig."

◆◆◆Das Ende◆◆◆

1wurst = sosis khas Jerman

2Guten Morgen (Jerman) = Selamat pagi

3mein bruder (Jerman) = adik laki-lakiku

**A/N: **YAK. AKHIRNYA KE PUBLISH JUGA DI FFn. Ehm. Jadi ini ff Hetalia dalam bahasa Indon pertama saya. Aslinya ini bukan ff, tapi tugas cerpen seorang anak SMP yang sekalian jadi ff *nah lo* karena itulah ejaan dan sebagainya bisa dibilang detail hohohoh. Pokoknya saat menulis ini, saya punya niat ganda nan berguna /cuh/ makanya, sebelum saya edit ngga ada disclaimernya. Danke buat **Clarinetto789 **yang sudah menegur ketidakberadaan disclaimer. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya hanya upload .docx kosongan karena ini tugas cerpen xD (kan ngga mungkin gitu saya bilang ini ff gay lol) Tapi sudah selesai! Silakan berikan kripik dan saran, kalau mau request pairing, harap PM dan kita nego. Fufufufuff~

**Say thanks to:**

**Your wasted time**

**My deafening playlist**

**Reviews**** down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
